A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Ruby is shocked as she watches and experiences the whole Phandom fall apart after Dan and Phil's argument. Now its up to her and her best friend Melody to try and fix this mess. Will they succeed or fail? Rated T for violence, self harm, bad language and scary scenes. Based on a dream I had. Might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So! This is my first youtube story! Now if you do not already know, this story is about Dan and Phil. It is based on a dream I've recently had. Now, most of the scenes that are in it were from my dream. However a few scenes I made up because it would make it more interesting, plus it will make it longer. I'm going to be using my OC's in this story as well, placed in my main OC's (Ruby) POV. My other OC (Melody) will be in this story, but won't have a big role. Chris and PJ will be included as well. This story will also be separated into chapters :)**

**P.s For all the stores that I do that doesn't include the big four, I will change the picture for the story. (as seen already..the Dan and Phil one..) **

**Enjoy!**

**—**

I walked towards the kitchen, my heart pounding, tears running down my face. I stop and look around before placing my pale blue eyes on the lowest draw. I kneel down and open it. My hands are shaking as I reach inside and place one hand on the handle, gripping tightly. I look and run my fingers over the metal. Its cold. Taking my fingers off, I start to see blood already flowing out. I clench my eyes shut. Its painful but for some reason it feels right. I close the draw with my feet, not bering to look anywhere else but the knife in my hand. I start walking towards the bathroom. I open the door, going in and then closing it, making sure the door is locked.

It wasn't always like this.

Before the video was uploaded, everything was perfect. Everyone respected others, no one would come towards us. Before that video was posted everything was fine.

I tried.

Really I did.

I did everything I could to make everything ok again…..but nothing had worked…..

It feels like such a long time ago, even though it happened just two days ago…

Ive spent the last 48 hours remembering what id done…

My name is Ruby Colt…and this is the story of how I went from being a no body…too someone who changed the internet forever.

**—**

**…**

**Yeah thats it for the first chapter.. If you don't get it, you can always PM me and I will tell you what has happened. Anyway thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! So today I thought I would just update this since I finished school today and I have some some free time tomorrow too so I could update a bit more, but I just felt in the mood to update this so….yeah**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S The story will now be in flashbacks for a while :)**

**—**

FLASHBACK

It was three days ago…at that point in time I didn't even know that the video existed. The day it was uploaded I went to school…when I arrived, people were acting weird and sad and angry…I knew something was up. Who would've known they had seen the video? Oh not me..

Classes were different that day too. No one was listening, as per usual..and people were arguing with each other and the teacher. I heard someone had to go to the principal's office. I wasn't really concerned on the argument though. I always do my work in class not caring what anyone thought. After classes it was lunch time. This time I actually brought lunch, which was a relief, since I always have to but food everyday anyway.

I stepped into the cafeteria. I started walking over to me and my friends table. While I was walking I decided to take a quick glimpse at some other people. They were watching something on youtube. I thought maybe a new vine or something, but…people were crying. Who would cry at a vine?

"Ruby!" I heard someone shout from across the cafeteria. Who would of guessed it to be my best friend? Melody, was only a few months older than me, she was taller than me too and had really long hair that made her look like Rapunzel apart from the fact that it was brown. I had the same colour hair and eyes as her though. From across the cafeteria, she looked sadder than usual. I walked over to her.

"Melody! Whats going on?" I asked. I placed my backpack under the table. She looked at me like I was insane. "You…haven't seen it? I figured you be one of the first to see it." she said. "see what?"

At this, she opened her bag and got her laptop out. She opened to safari and typed in

I watched the video with her. I cried. She cried. Why? Why would this happen? Why now? This was messed up. It was horrible. I couldn't speak.

Melody looked at me. tears filled her eyes. I sighed.

"Oh.." I said. "That video…"

Melody sighed. "worst of all there's nothing we can do…" she said. I looked up, getting an idea. "no…there is…" I said. She looked at me, confused. "We…we could go to London! We could get them back together! We could make everything ok again!" I said. I jumped up onto the table. Melody's jaw dropped. "Are we really gonna go all the way to London…for this?" she said looked up at me "Yes!" I said. She shook her head. "Your crazy…but if this is for Dan and Phil…then count me in!" she laughed. I nodded and smiled.

**—**

**Ok!**

**So tomorrow I'm going somewhere that doesn't have internet, but I can still be able to write and stuff. so I wont upload another chapter of anything until I get back home.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
